Four Weeks
by devilshalo98
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other. So when they have to spend four weeks together in Muggle London without magic, they're not too happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other. So when they get into huge trouble with the Ministry of Magic and receive their punishment (four weeks together in Muggle London with no magic) they're extremely angry. How will they get through the month?**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling**

**My first fanfic, so please read and review!**

Chapter One:

The first sentence was bad. "No magic." The second was worse. "For four weeks." And with the third sentence, my life crumbled. "For the duration of this punishment, you, Rose Weasley, and you, Scorpius Malfoy, will be residing together in a small house on the outskirts of Muggle London."

My jaw dropped. _What?_ Scorpius looked as horrified at this decision as I did. "But it was her fault!" he repeated for the fourth time during that hearing. "Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

Then, louder, I added, "Your Honor, surely we can serve our punishment without having to occupy the same living space." "The court has doled out its punishment." The gavel sounded. "Now, leave."

Scorpius looked like a three-year-old who just found out that Santa had died. Then, he sprang into action, pacing the emptying room and muttering under his breath about how he would sooner kill himself than live with me for an entire month without magic. After that, he started blaming me, once again, for the whole incident.

I zoned out at that point, sure whatever tale he recounted would be much different than what actually happened…

It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the term, so everyone went. My best friends, Bonnie Lovegood, Lily Potter and Louis Weasley (no, not my brother: my cousin) and myself were just exiting Madame Rosmerta's when a horrible, smooth and silky voice interjected, "Oh, my God. You actually found _three_ people willing to hang out with you, Weaslette? What, are you blackmailing them?" I spun around to face Scorpius Malfoy, his girlfriend of the day, Lacey Bulstrode

"That's your thing, not mine, Malfoy," I sneered. He raised a cool eyebrow. "I do no such thing to acquire companions, a skill which you seem to lack." "Why do you torment me?" I asked, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, you don't quite seem to understand who's tormenting who here." Malfoy smirked. "Unless I'm holding up a mirror, I'm the only one between the two of us with a clear view of your face…if you can call it that."

"Well, aren't you lucky?"

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? Not all girls are like Bonnie, Malfoy."

"Who's Bonnie?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't like her too much."

"That's obvious. How long did she last? Ten seconds?

"Twenty, twenty-five minutes?" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Just enough time to hit and run, huh?"

"You know me so well. Of course, it was much more…pleasurable than getting hit by a car. Not that you would know."

Before I could stop myself, my left leg swung up in a roundhouse kick and cracked across his face.

He stumbled back a few steps, shaking his head, bewildered, and feeling his jaw. "You're right!" I shot back. "I wouldn't know! Because in your case, I'd _rather_ get hit by a car!" "Did you just _kick_ me?" Malfoy demanded, his eyes flaring in anger. "Tell me you aren't that stupid," I scoffed. And that's when the trouble started.

Malfoy whipped out his wand at the same time I did. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted right away. Uncle Harry had taught me that this was a much more valuable spell than most people gave it credit for. However, this time it didn't help me as Malfoy had already shot his spell. I didn't catch what it was, but it couldn't be g ood. I put up a Shield just in time, and it rebounded.

I couldn't think of a single spell that I could send at Malfoy that would help this situation and not direly injure him (not out of affection, but out of fear of being expelled). Keeping my Shield up as he sent curses over my way, I scuffled over to Lily, Louis and Albus. "Get his freaking wand!" I shouted at them. They whipped out their own and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Uh-oh, was my first thought. The combined strength of the spell countered Malfoy's spell and knocked him flat on his back. He wasn't unconscious, though, so I decided it was okay to continue fighting with him.

I sprinted over and kicked him in the ribs. "What is wrong with you?" I screamed, slapping his face as Lacey tried to pull me off of her boyfriend. Malfoy sat up a bit and punched me in the stomach. I bent over at the waist, wincing. Lacey grabbed me and shoved me…closer to Malfoy.

I pretended to faint, falling on him. "Crap," I heard him mutter, sitting up all the way. Then, my eyes flew open and I punched him…well, where it hurts. "You bitch!" he hissed at me, clutching his groin. He crawled over to his wand and shoved it back into his robe. Stupidly, I turned my back to deal with Lacey, and he yanked it out, sending a silent spell at me.

Then, I felt searing pain in my arm and looked down to see a section of it had been neatly carved out. "This is gonna ruin my whole day," I muttered, glaring at a very pale Malfoy. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," he repeated, running forward to catch me as I passed out.

**A/N Next chapter should be up soon! by the way, that last line ('this is gonna ruin my whole day') is from Avatar (Grace after getting shot) so fyi I don't own that either. :)**

**Reviewers make my day and get cyber cookies! (You know you want to...) flames are okay, as long as they're productive and not just mean. doesn't that button look tempting?**


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks chap 2 15:04

I woke up in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey hovering over me and shoving chocolate down my throat. Lily, Louis, Albus, Al's older brother, James, Natalie Lovegood and Professor Longbottom came to visit me while I was 'recovering'.

Madame Pomfrey let me out three days later, saying the Dark magic had left me. Sighing in relief, I swung my legs out of the hospital bed and shakily made my way out into the hallway. It was the day before the train left Hogwarts, so it was relatively quiet, as everyone was packing, or spending some last minute time with friends if they were staying. "Weaslette." I involuntarily turned at the horrible Slytherin nickname. I rolled my eyes at Malfoy. "I really _don't_ want to see you now." I told him. He smirked. "The feeling is mutual." He looked around, and then continued. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that the Ministry of Magic wants to see us next Tuesday." My eyes widened. "'_Us_'? What do you mean '_us_'? _I_ didn't use the Dark Arts!" Malfoy ran his hands through his hair wearily. "I know that! Look, I'm sorry about hexing you, alright? In my family…it was just a reflex." "You have _crap_ reflexes!" I replied hotly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew Malfoy hated me as badly as I hated him, and obviously to apologize had cost him a lot of pride, so I swallowed my own and added, "_but_ I accept your apology." Malfoy looked surprised, and then seemed to realize this and wiped his face clean of emotion. "Um…so the Ministry wants us to tell our side of the story separately, and then we'll be brought together for our punishment." "For what crime?" I demanded, aggravated. "For such a know-it-all, you're really quite stupid, Weaslette. We used _magic_." "Big deal! We're _wizards_!" Then, I realized that it was quite a big deal. "Shit," I hissed vehemently, remembering where we had been at the time. "Those Muggles!" "Yeah. The Ministry wasn't too happy about wiping their memories. So, nine a.m. Oh, and a tip?" I looked at him. "Don't be late."

And that was how I landed here. Virtually everyone had left the courtroom, but the Head of Court, John Magenton, stayed behind. "Now, do either of you have family, or someone willing to lend you a place to stay in Muggle London?" He emphasized Muggle slightly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the man. I almost snorted. Voldermort might be gone, but the Malfoy's pureblood complex sure wasn't. "I do," I told him. "My aunt live on the outskirts of London." "Wizard?" he asked. "Muggle," I corrected. "Do you think she will let you stay there?" I shrugged. "I guess. I'll call and see." "If not, come and find me, and we will see if there's anything we can do." I nodded dejectedly, and started for the door, Malfoy right behind me. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy!" We turned back to him. "Your wands?" We slumped, but retrieved them from our pockets. Magenton murmured, "accio" and they flew out of our hands. "Have a nice day," he smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, right," we muttered simultaneously.

Outside the courtroom were Draco and Astoria Malfoy, and my own Mum and Dad. They hadn't been allowed in the courtroom. Malfoy and I veered off towards our parents. "Hey, darling," Mum cooed as soon as I was within hearing. Dad just glared at Scorpius and his father. "How'd it go?" "Terrible!" I moaned, burying my head in her shoulder. "I have to go a month without any magic whatsoever, live with Tantine Imogene and spend the entire time with that!" I wailed, keeping my voice low and jabbing a finger at Malfoy. (My aunt had spent most of her childhood at a boarding school in France and insisted that me and Hugo called her 'Tantine' or 'tatie' and spoke a little French, at least.) "What?" Dad roared.

"No! No way!" The Malfoys glanced over at us. "Dad, shut up!" I reprimanded. "I will not have you living with that boy for a month!" he yelled. Draco Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" he demanded of his son quietly. Scorpius Malfoy looked down and said something I didn't catch. "Unacceptable." Draco said, striding towards the courtroom. Malfoy's (Scorpius') eyes widened, but he made no move to stop his father. "Mr. Malfoy!" I called, running after him and getting there before he entered. "Mr. Malfoy," I repeated quietly. He looked down at me, one brow raised. The others trailed after us, looking anxious. "With all due respect, sir, there's as much bad blood between your son and I as there was between you and Harry Potter. We tried to get out of this, but the court didn't want to listen to a word we said. They are set on doing this, and I don't think you'll be able to change their minds." Draco mulled this over. "And what do you suggest we do instead, Ms. Weasley?" He asked, in a voice exactly like his son's. "My aunt owns a house on the outskirts of Muggle London. I'm sure they'd be willing to let us stay there for the break. I say we make the best of it. As Hagrid says, 'what will come, will come, and we'll just have to meet it when it does.'"

Draco almost smiled at me, and via peripheral vision, I saw my mom's eyes widen in surprise and pride. "Indeed." He turned to his son. "You have quite a rational friend here, Scorpius," he told him. "Yes, sir. Smart, too. Top of our class," he agreed. I almost dropped dead from shock at the fact that SCORPIUS MALFOY had just COMPLIMENTED ME. Draco turned to Mum and Dad. "I'm sure that you two are also…unhappy with this arrangement, but I thank you for your willingness to give it a try. Or, rather, I thank you, Hermione," he amended, glaring at Dad, who sneered back.

I decided to leave before it got nasty. "I'll see you later, Mum," I murmured to her, giving her a hug. "Got to get packing."

"It was nice seeing you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I said dutifully, backing away. "Until next time," Draco bowed his head my way. I nodded, leaving the room. Someone was waiting for me by the door. "Um, hi." "Ms. Weasley?" I nodded slowly. "I'm here to transport you and Mr. Malfoy back to Hogwarts, as you cannot Apparate there." Oh, yeah. Bollocks. "One second," I sighed, going back into the room. "Ma—Scorpius!" I called, interrupting a wonderful fatherly 'chat'. Malfoy turned. "We have to go!" I forced myself not to add an insult or expletive to that sentence as both of our parents were in the room. Malfoy nodded once towards his parents and practically ran to the door. "Thank God," he muttered under his breath.

As the guy was driving us back to Hogwarts, I turned to Malfoy and asked, "So, now I'm smart, huh?" "Sure. Smart-assed, smart…"

"Oh, shut up! You're one to talk, you know. Calling you stupid is an insult to idiots everywhere."

"Maybe, but at least I have the looks to pull it off. You, on the other hand. Well, let's put it this way: I've seen decomposing bodies that are less offensive than you are."

"Ouch. But you know what? You're right. You really are as pretty as a picture. I know _I'd_ love to hang you."

"Are you always like this? Because anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

"Keep on talking and I'll give you a piece of my mind…and all of yours."

"Careful now, don't let your brains go to your head!"

"You know, it's funny. I can accept you as you are, or I can like you!"

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world without you giving us another?"

"We're here," the man in the driver's seat deadpanned. We undid our seatbelts, still shooting insults at each other. "Someone will be along in just a minute to open the gates for you," the driver added, before shooting off.

As soon as Professor Longbottom arrived, we shut up, and went our separate ways. "How'd it go?" the Professor asked. "Four weeks. No magic. With Malfoy." He winced. "Harsh." "Tell me about it! Oh, well. At least I get to spend some time with my aunt." "Oh, yeah?" "Well, I hope. I have to call her and see if it's fine, but so far I haven't had the chance." "Here. You can call now." Neville dug around in his robes and pulled a silver cell phone out. "Thanks, Uncle Neville!" I cried, snatching it up. It was rare to see a phone at Hogwarts as they so often didn't work. Only a few teachers were allowed to use them. I punched in Tantine Imogene's number. She picked up on the second ring. "What?" snapped Tantine. I knew this tone of voice. She was obviously in the middle of a big case (lawyer) and had been getting harassed by the same person all day. "Tatie? C'est Rose." Her tone immediately softened. "Oh, hi, darling!" she cooed. "Comment ca-va?" I hesitated. "Not great, actually. I just got back from a Ministry of Magic court hearing." "No shit? Oops, sorry," she added sheepishly. "It's fine, tantine. And, yeah. So my punishment is four weeks without magic." "What's the downside? Being a Muggle is fabulous, darling!" she promised. "With my total mortal enemy."

"That Malfoy twat?"

"that's the one. So we have to stay in Muggle London—"

"And you want to know if you're stunningly gorgeous and amazingly brilliant and quite magic-less aunt will let you stay with her, oui?"

"Oui, tantine," I laughed.

"Très bien, très bien! Since I am incredible, I shall let you two stay with me. Must go, darling. Court crap. I mean, business. I'll come pick you two up at the train station, shall I?"

"Thanks, tatie. Go win your case."

"I plan to. Ayez bonsoir et au revoir, mon chérie!"

"Et toi. Au revoir."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Professor Longbottom. "Thanks. I've got to go pack. Have fun at the feast." He looked surprised. "Won't you be there?" "Maybe," I lied.

I wouldn't be there. I had to unpack and repack my suitcase. Where my aunt lived was very different from where we lived.


	3. Chapter 3

14:04

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay! First, me and my family were moving, so Internet connection was NOT very trustworthy and then my account would let me look at my story and reviews but not reply or add chapters. I will definitely get around to answering reviews, although it might be a few more days. Here's Chapter Three:**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing :,(**

Chapter Three

"Don't even try that with me, Rosie. I have it on good authority!" Lily added triumphantly. I didn't even raise my head from my pillow. "So _not_ down the grapevine," I clarified skeptically. "No way! I heard it from Louis, who heard it from Natalie, who's friends with John, who's dating Sarah, whose brother is in Slytherin and sometimes hangs out with that Zabini kid, who, as you know, is Malfoy's best friend." I almost rolled my eyes at her, but Lily wasn't stupid. I waited for the kicker. "Plus Hugo told me," she smirked. There it was.

Man, I hate little brothers.

I had finished packing a few minutes ago, but before I could indulge in some much needed sleep, Lily and her faithful flock of followers had barged in, annoyed that I hadn't told them about going to Imogene's. With Malfoy.

"Fine, it's true! Happy?" The girls squealed, and then Lily cut them off by glaring at me. "And when were you going to tell me that you and Malfoy were gonna _get cozy_ at your aunt Imogene's?" "Try never? I just want this punishment over!" "Punishment, bah!" Lily snorted. "Unlike you I have no desire to, or more accurately, obsession with, jumping into bed with Scorpius Malfoy, so yes. It is a punishment." "Don't lie to yourself, Weasley," a smooth voice smirked. "It's unbecoming."

I didn't have to lift my head to identify who it was. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I quoted. "Sorry. Just me." "That's what I just said," I retorted, sitting up. "How did you get in here and what do you want?" "Not you, that's for sure," he sneered, looking me up and down. "Thank God," I shot back. "We're gonna leave you two alone," Lily said slowly, hopping off my bed and beckoning to her friends. "Bye, Scorpius," she giggled. "First-year," I hissed at her as she walked past. She shot me a death glare, smiled sweetly when 'Scorpius' replied, "Look forward to it, Ms. Potter," and left.

"So the Minister wants to know the answer."

"I'd say I can't read your mind, but the total lack of one prevents brilliant statement."

"Ha ha. Can we or can we not stay at your aunt's?"

"Oh, sure. Since she's never met you, she said it was perfectly okay for you to join me at her place. Plus, she's used to regrets."

"Lucky you. So where does she live?"

I snorted. "So you can Apparate there? Uh-uh. I have _totally_ learned my lesson and there is no way I'm letting you jeopardize this even more."

"_How_," Malfoy started, annoyed. "Do you expect me to get there without a _freaking address_?"

"Stick with me when the train stops."

"You mean I have to see more of you?"

"Go away, Malfoy," I sighed. "I need sleep."

He made some crack about how I'd benefit from the extra 'beauty' and then left.

I fell back onto my pillow and tried to mentally prepare myself for the hell tomorrow would bring.

The next day I wore a baggy Hard Rock Café t-shirt over leggings. Since the train ride was renowned for its length, I saw no sense in wearing the stilettos and short skirts the other girls wore. The train left early, so I grabbed a quick breakfast, said goodbye to the friends who were Apparating home from outside the gates, double checked my bag and boarded.

The ride went by pretty quickly, and amazingly, Malfoy actually sought me out when the train stopped. "What do you want, freak?" I demanded, having been in a good mood. "You told me to stick with you," he reminded me. "Was I sober?" I asked, trying to remember that. "Oh, right! Come on, we better get going—Imogene doesn't like to wait." Before I left, I turned back to my friends and said mournfully, "See ya." "Wouldn't wanna be ya!" the jerks sang back.

"So what's your aunt Imogene like?" Malfoy asked as we got off the train. "Small talk, Malfoy? Really? Well, she's the complete opposite of me…or at least the way you see me," I added, with a smirk to rival his own. "She's smart, beautiful, talented…and right over there. Tantine!" I called, ditching Malfoy and running over to her.

She was on the phone, but as soon as she saw me, her face broke out in a grin and she said, "Hold on a sec." The person on the other end didn't like that. "What are you, stupid? I said, hold on!" Malfoy caught up to us. "Do you have some chronic disease? Are you going to die in ten seconds? No? Then, _hold on_." She snapped her phone shut. "Mon Dieu!" she sighed, stuffing it into her purse. "Hello, sweetheart," she grinned at me, giving me a hug. "Salut, tatie," I greeted her, stepping back. "Good, you haven't been slipping up!" she congratulated me. "Salut, mon cherie. And who is this?" she gasped, bringing Malfoy into the picture. I groaned. "Ugh! Tatie, Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy, my aunt Imogene." "You are gorgeous!" my aunt squealed, hugging Malfoy. Malfoy looked bemused. "How old are you, honey?" she asked, backing up. "Seventeen," Malfoy answered. "Call me up on your birthday, and we'll go totally wild," she promised, giggling at my disgusted face. Malfoy still looked slightly disgruntled, but he replied smoothly, "Counting on it. Although I don't know how much fun a Muggle party can possibly be." He said the last part with a grin so that she would know he was joking. "My darling, you are lucky I have a fetish for prejudiced little boys," Imogene shot back. "So, you staying here?" I asked, nodding at her two suitcases. One thing about Imogene that was totally unlike my mother was her spontaneity. "Yeah, sorry, chickadees. Work stuff. Martin—" "Is right here," my aunt's life saver replied. "Hey, Martin," I smiled, giving him a hug. "Hello, darling. Who's your friend?" he asked. 'Friend'?

I groaned again. This was going to be a long month.

**There's only one way to tell me what you loved, liked and hated, guys! Reviews make my day, so please hit the little button!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 14:23

**Here is Chapter Four, everybody! I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to reviews. There is a malfunctioning something-or-other and I probably won't be able to for about two months. But please continue to review, because even if I can't reply I am definitely reading them. Thanks! **

Chapter Four:

"Martin, Malfoy. Malfoy, Martin." "Hello, Martin," Malfoy said cordially. "Nice to meet you, Mr.…?" Malfoy chuckled. "Actually, my surname is Malfoy. My first name is Scorpius, not that I've ever heard it pass through the pretty lips of Ms. Weasley here." I rolled my eyes. I hated how Malfoy went from annoying to charming in a second. "I said it two seconds ago, _Scorpius_," I reminded him, sneering nastily. "Well, let's get going, Ms. Rosie, Mr. Malfoy. We are obviously not needed," he smiled at my aunt Imogene, who was on the phone again.

Martin took my bags and we loaded Malfoy's onto a trolley, which, of course, I had to push. Martin and I dumped the bags into the boot of the car and sat down. Malfoy, of course, had taken the passenger seat, so I was left in the back, like a child. "Buckle up," he reminded me, smirking. It took all I had not to stick my tongue out at him. "Already have, Daddy," I sang sweetly. "You know, that word has so many connotations…" mused Malfoy. I didn't even dignify the comment with a response.

"So, Martin," I said instead. "How's Sarah?" Sarah McNeal and I had been best friends ever since my annual visits to Tantine Imogene's began. We kept up a long-distance relationship while I was at Hogwarts, which was difficult, but I always managed to deliver. "Ms. Sarah is doing majestically, Ms. Rosie," he answered, turning. "I've known you for ten years, Martin, and I still can't get you to drop the Ms." I stated, laughing. "Absolutely not!" cried Martin, laughing, too. He seemed to realize that we were excluding 'Mr. Malfoy' and turned slightly to him. "So, Mr. Malfoy, tell me about yourself." He proposed. Malfoy opened his mouth and then closed it, chuckling. "I don't know what to say," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. He turned around and looked at me, smiling. "Maybe Ms. Rosie could help me out?" Then, it clicked.

I've known Malfoy for seven years, and I know that he only gets this charming, by default, when he's nervous. I almost burst out laughing, but I'm not that cruel. Instead, I decided to give him a piece of home.

"Sure, Mr. Malfoy. Martin, Malfoy here is a terrible piece of work. Stuck up, prejudiced, loud, brash, a horrible womanizer with no regard for others—" "Unlike Weasley over there," he butted in. "Who can't get a guy to save her life." Okay, that one hurt. I addressed Martin instead of Malfoy. "Maintenant vouz VOYEZ pourquoi je le deteste tellement! Il juste, il juste—agh!" I shrieked at him. ("Now you SEE why I hate him so much! He just, he just—agh!") Martin just laughed.

"Whoa," Malfoy breathed when we reached Imogene's house. Or mansion. Or, actually, it could be called a manor. "This is your aunt's place?" "In the Muggle world," I told him disdainfully, "you don't have to come from old money, or blackmail the Ministry to be rich. You just need brains. I guess you're lucky that your dad does both, huh?" I pushed past him before he could answer.

Me and Draco Malfoy got along fine, and I felt kind of guilty about the reference to the old days, but it served its purpose. Malfoy didn't open his mouth for another three minutes.

We entered the house and were welcomed by the most horrific thing I've ever seen:

A Welcome Back party.

I own nothing but the story. Please make me rich with reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 12:22

What did I tell you? Here's Part Two of your package deal:

I screamed…in horror, of course, but the girls and boys there mistook it for pleasure and beamed. Out of the crowd rushed a familiar figure, and this time I did scream in pleasure.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked almost exactly the same as she had last year. Still a tiny five foot one, with stick straight blonde hair. "Rosie!" she yelled back, jumping on me. "You look so different!" she gasped, looking me up and down. "That's 'cause I'm not in your clothes, wearing your makeup," I told her, smiling so hard my cheeks ached. "You're not wearing _any_ makeup!" she realized. "I am ashamed of you! Why have you been disregarding my wonderful tips?" she wailed. "Sarah, there's no need for makeup at school, and I already have a boyfriend!" I reminded her. "Well, there's need for makeup here. Go upstairs. I've totally stocked your bedroom." "That wasn't an option, was it?" I asked hopefully. "Go!"

Sarah came up to check on me about two seconds after I'd reached my room. "I don't trust you," was all she said when I raised an eyebrow. "Can I keep my clothes?" I asked as she steered me to the make up table, or whatever those things are called. She stopped and looked me up and down. "You can keep the leggings," she decided. "And my shirt?" Sarah just shuddered.

In the end, I was wearing purple mascara, tinted lip gloss and an oversized tunic (A/N link on my profile).

"Well?" Sarah asked. "It could be worse," I decided. She jumped up and down.

We went back downstairs. Martin had disappeared, but Malfoy (unfortunately) was still there, leaning against the doorjamb. Sarah spotted me looking and grinned. "Who is that?" she whispered, waggling her eyebrows. "New beau?" I fake-gagged. Screw that, it was a real gag. "Malfoy?" I said it too loud, and he turned. I winced as he came closer. "You summoned, Weaslette," he said smoothly. "Sarah wanted me to introduce you two, so Sarah, Scorpius. Malfoy, Sarah." "Even our names sound good together, doll," Sarah giggled in a stage-whisper. "I'm going to go drown myself," I sighed, heading out back. "Oh, no you don't!" Sarah contradicted, grabbing my arm. "Say hi to everyone first!"

And since you can't say no to Sarah…

"Hello, everyone!" I greeted from on top of the dining room table. "It is so nice to be back! Thank you all for being here, it means so much! Please, eat and drink and enjoy yourself." Everyone cheered, and I jumped back down. I tried to leave again, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "It is so hard," a voice sighed in my ear. "To enjoy myself when my wonderful girlfriend keeps trying to run away."

I spun around and flung my arms around James' neck.

Why is my boyfriend in Muggle London, you ask? Well, because he's a Muggle. Don't judge me, okay! Almost four years of failed relationships with wizards takes its toll. And James, being a McNeal, and therefore practically family, knows I'm a witch anyways.

"James!" I shrieked. James laughed. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted me, placing a light kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry, Rose, my dear," a smooth voice interrupted our reunion. "Watching you with another man is too difficult. I'm afraid…it's over." The last two words were uttered with a shudder. I rolled my eyes. "And that would be in your dreams, where it actually started, right, Malfoy?" "Oh, how quickly she dismisses our love!" he moaned, smirking. "Hey, Malfoy?" I said gently. "I know that hate and love are very similar, and that you're very easily baffled, but we were never together." "Oh, right! Because I'm too much for you, correct?" "Too much for me?" I repeated, disentangling myself from James. "Too much for me? Are you serious?" "Well, unless you want to come upstairs and teach me otherwise…" Malfoy shrugged. I scoffed. "If I wanted that kind of action, I would open a packet of shrimp." "Ouch," Malfoy smirked. With a suppressed yell of frustration, I shoved past him and zipped to my room.

"Stupid Malfoy," I muttered, stripping off my (or rather, Sarah's) shirt. "Horrible, terrible, annoying Malfoy!" I pulled off my leggings. I changed into my bathing suit and then put my clothes back on top. I grabbed a towel and took a back way to Imogene's indoor pool, the whole time cursing Malfoy under my breath. What was it about him that made me want to castrate him? Was it his insufferable this-is-my-world-you're-just-living-in-it attitude? His arrogance? His good looks?

I froze at the last suggestion and looked around furtively. The room was empty, but I still cringed as though I'd said it out loud. I chucked off my clothes once more and slipped into the cool water, hissing when it first came in contact with my flushed skin. Then I let out my breath in a content sigh.

"Jesus! Even when you're alone, you just make noise!" An annoyed voice snapped. I bit back a gasp. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, sinking lower into the water. "Believe it or not, looking for quiet!" Malfoy answered. "Why, so that you and your split personality can have a conversation in peace?" I snarked back. Malfoy snorted. "I don't have a split personality." "Sure you do. There's the Malfoy that torments me, and the Malfoy that is constantly charming women out of their wits and into your bed." "Did you ever think that they're the same person?" he shot back. I smiled at him, and he looked taken aback. "Then, there's hope for you, after all," I told him, dunking my head underwater.

MPOV

I felt kind of pissed off when I saw Rose kissing that douche. I'd thought the 'I already have a boyfriend' comment was just for my benefit but it looked like she'd been telling the truth after all. Of course, looking at this guy, it wasn't much of an achievement. Seriously. Keep it in your pants, dude, I thought snarkily. This isn't a peep show. God. And I'm supposed to keep my food down with this shit going on. Yeah, right.

I decided now would be the perfect time to give the Weaslette a little bit of home.

"I'm sorry, Rose, my dear," I interjected. I felt a weird electric feeling go through me when I said her name. "Watching you with another man is too difficult." And nauseating. "I'm afraid…it's over." I barely kept from laughing at those words. Like Weasley would ever get with me.

WHOA WHAT?

You should be saying, like YOU would ever get with HER, douche bag, I shouted at myself. I vaguely heard Weasley reply, "That would be in your dreams, where it actually started, right?" Because I knew she'd be waiting for an answer, I quickly smirked, "how quickly you dismiss our love." She made some comment about me being confused. "Oh, right! Because I'm too much for you, correct?" I hoped those words would sink into my brain and burn their truth there. Jesus, what was that about earlier? Momentary brain lapse? Unbidden, my mouth continued talking.

"Unless you want to come upstairs and teach me otherwise…"

Okay. That's it. I needed professional help.

"If I wanted that kind of action, I would open a packet of shrimp!" That was a good one, I admitted, merely replying, "Ouch."

That seemed to tick her off beyond belief (note to self: small, snarky replies bother her most), and she shoved past me and stomped upstairs.

I left before I could get into it with her boyfriend, and went away from the party, looking for quiet.

I found an indoor pool and slumped against a wall. I must be crazy, I decide. Sure, Weasley wasn't _too _bad looking, but so what? She was still a horrible, self-suffering, smart-assed, _bikini-wearing—_Merlin's Pants! Just when I'm trying to overthrow this temporary insanity, she shows up in a freaking pink-and-black tiger striped bikini?

She hissed as she got in the pool, and then settled, letting out a little content sigh that I've heard in many different situations. Oh, God, what is wrong with me?

"Jesus! Even when you're alone, you just make noise!" I snapped at her. I felt kind of bad when she started in shock, turned bright red and sunk lower in the water. "What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily, annoyed at having been watched. "Believe it or not, looking for quiet!" "Why, so that you and your split personality can have a conversation in peace?" I almost raised my eyebrows. 'Split personality'? Was that what that was? "I don't have a split personality."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you do. There's the Malfoy that torments me and the Malfoy that is constantly charming women out of their wits and into your bed." Without thinking, I blurted out, "Did you ever think that they might be the same person?"

Weasley actually SMILED at me. I recoiled in shock.

"Then there's hope for you after all," she decided, bobbing underwater.

I hate fortune-cookie crap. And it wouldn't surprise me if Rose Weasley knew it.

Loved it? Hated it? Well, I won't find out unless you review! Please tell me what you thought of MPOV. I didn't think I did it too well, and unless anyone disagrees, I'm going to limit the rest of them to, like, zero.

Keep on keepin' on…and REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 03:17

Disclaimer: I own Sarah, James and Martin. The others are Ms. Rowling's.

RPOV

Malfoy left a few minutes later without saying a word.

I didn't see him again until the next day.

Sarah and James were over and we were all lying on the tiny couch. I was lying horizontally, with my feet resting on James' lap, while Sarah's butt was squeezed in between my legs and the couch, and her own legs flung across mine. Sarah was watching some fashion show, James was texting on his phone with one hand and absentmindedly rubbing my leg with the other. I had my silver Mac book lying haphazardly across my thighs and was smoothly typing out an email to Tantine Imogene, asking her when she'd get back. There were three dirtied plates and a half-empty box of pizza on the floor by our feet. Malfoy stumbled upon this spectacularly Muggle scene at almost one in the afternoon, with his clothes ruffled and disheveled, his hair sticking up in odd angles, his lids drooping and yawning.

Sarah and James stopped and stared. I glanced up, rolled my eyes, and returned my attention to my laptop. "Um, hi," Sarah said uncertainly. "Rosie…?" James muttered to me. I sighed and looked up again. "You used a condom, right?" I asked. Sarah, naïve as ever, gasped. Malfoy didn't look fazed. After all, ever since we'd been elected Heads, this behaviour was daily. He winced. "Yes, Mom," he dutifully replied. I laughed at him, and he winced again. "Knocked up some poor local, _and_ got drunk doing it, huh?" He rubbed his temples as he walked over to us and snapped at me, "I told you I used a condom, didn't I?" He grabbed a piece of pizza and took a huge bite. "And keep your voice down."

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, MALFOY!" I said as loudly as I could. Malfoy leaned over James and punched my leg, before collapsing on the armchair nearby. "Weas—Rose?" he started after swallowing hugely. I blinked three times. _Rose_? "Um, yeah?" I returned, cocking an eyebrow. "There's this party later on…" I understood, and slumped with relief. At least Malfoy hadn't been brainwashed by aliens (hey, if wizards exist…). "No." I decided, trying to finish off my email. "C'mon, don't be a bitch!" Malfoy whined, his 'nice' voice wearing off. "Hey, watch it, asshole!" James exploded, shooting up. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to!"

Malfoy looked up and down James. "See, I don't get that. You're pretty good looking. You could probably score some good looking chicks. Why are you with the Weaslette?"

POW!

"Fucking hell!" Malfoy yelled, clutching his nose, which was now streaming blood. He then progressed to screaming out a string of very creative cusses. I bit back giggles. He just looked so funny, with his hand, like, glued to his face while he went on a rampage.

"What's funny, bitch?" he demanded, noticing. "Haven't you learned your lesson about using that word?" snarled James, pulling back and letting loose once more. Now, there was a new dent in Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy's eyes blazed, and his mouth opened. "Cru—" I leapt up and slammed my hand over his mouth before he could finish the spell.

(The wizards at the Ministry had taken our wands, but left our natural magic, meaning we still had the ability to perform wandless magic. We just weren't supposed to, according to John Magenton.)

"Are you out of your mind?" I shrieked at him. He ripped my hand from his mouth and hissed at me, "Keep your boyfriend in check, Weaslette!"

"James, that was unnecessary," I shot back, without taking my eyes off of Malfoy. "The broken nose got your message across fine." Malfoy looked surprised for a split second, and then he wiped his face clean of emotion. "Thank you."

"Go fuck yourself," I growled, stomping back to the couch.

"Well, aren' t you going to help me?" Malfoy asked. My eyebrows shot up. "Um, _why?_" "Because if you don't, I'm going to go to the Ministry and tell them that you did this. Then, you'll be _wishing_ you were still stuck with me."

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Scorpius Malfoy?

No?

Well, I really, really hate Scorpius Malfoy.

Aw, poor Rose. Don't worry, next chapter will have some interesting developments for Malfoy. Sorry this chapter is so short, guys! Oh, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

14:53

**So there really is no excuse for taking so long in posting this up, but I'll still try: How's this:**

**Writers' Block and school have been majorly kicking my ass?**

**Anyways, here it is! (Sorry to disappoint but I don't think I'll be posting up eight soon. Exams are right round the bend!)**

Chapter Seven:

I spent about ten seconds imagining various ways I could kill Scorpius Malfoy in a moment, but eventually concluded that while it would be worthwhile, I would have to deal with a whole lot of hell afterwards. With a small growl, I grabbed his forearm tightly. His muscles tensed, before he relaxed and let me drag him up the stairs to my room.

Too angry to be embarrassed about the frilly black bra dangling from my vanity mirror, or the open box of tampons on my dresser, or the huge piles of clothes littering my room, I threw Malfoy down on the bed before heading to the adjoining bathroom.

"Do you always leave your underwear on display?" Malfoy called after me. He grinned at me as I returned, dangling lacy purple boxer shorts in the air. I snatched them away and stuffed them back into my suitcase, snarling. Malfoy smirked. "No wonder you've been such a bi—_brat_ lately." He nodded towards the tampons smugly. "Shut up and sit down or so help me, God, I will castrate you," I ordered. I headed for the bathroom once more.

"And don't touch anything!" I called over my shoulder.

I returned a few moments later with a First Aid kit.

I dumped it on my bed and knelt down in front of Malfoy, scrutinizing his face. "This is a glorious moment!" he announced, obviously talking about the fact that I was kneeling in front of him. I leaned forward, grabbed his ear and twisted it. He yelped. "I said, shush," I reminded him in a low tone. "Now, stay still."

I released his ear, and in a split second, had grabbed his nose and yanked it back into place.

Malfoy flinched, but, shockingly, didn't make a sound.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed against my will. I knew for a fact that that was _painful_.

He shrugged. "My grandfather thinks that showing pain is a weakness," was his only explanation. "Wow," I murmured. "What?" he demanded, glaring distrustfully at me. I held up my hands in the universal "chillout/surrender" position. "Chill, moron. It's just that…and you will never repeat this, under_stand_?" Malfoy rolled his eyes at me, and I took that as a yes. "Well, when I was twelve, I took a motorcross course. At a practice run, my motorbike skidded off the track, and I flew off. Two fractures and a broken nose. They reset the nose as soon as I got to the hospital. Hurt like a bi—it hurt a lot." Malfoy laughed at me.

I stood, and then sat next to him on the bed. I leaned over his lap and grappled for an alcohol swab. Malfoy picked one up and threw it at my head. "Thanks," I muttered, catching it before it made contact. I unwrapped it and swiped it across the cut on his forehead. Malfoy's jaw clenched. Slowly, I wiped away the blood around the wound, and then pressed the swab directly onto it. He sucked in breath through his teeth. I pulled it away, and stuffed the used paper into the wrapper. Then, I stood again and tilted Malfoy's head upwards, towards me, and blew. Now, he actually squirmed. "That hurts," he said, almost inaudibly. "You act as though you've never done this before," I said thoughtlessly. "Oh. _Oh_."

MPOV

"You act as though you've never done this before," she said, almost to herself. I almost snorted. What an idiot. Did I look like a Muggle? "Oh. _Oh. _You probably never have, have you?" Why would I have? The receiving of the pain was bad enough without having to suffer the aftereffects. "Have you?" I asked, instead of answering. She snorted. "I'm sorry, have you _met _my family? Of course you have, your favorite pastime is mocking them. There's everyone on Mom's side—Muggles, of course." I did my best not to sneer. After her little motorcross story I figured I had it in me to hear about a little more of her pathetic life without being…well, me. "Then, there's Granddad on Dad's side. Between the four of those guys alone, I have been forced to endure almost every injury I've ever received as though I was a Muggle." The poor girl! What an absolutely insane family! Nutters, the lot!

She went quiet after that, picking up a Large Band-Aid and plastering it over the cut, and then pasting a small rectangle of gauze over that. Then, she sat back down and got to work on my nose. At the back of my head, a voice wailed at what a sight I must be. My poor nose. "Why do I get the feeling that you've had to endure a lot?" I asked, mainly to stop myself from ruining this nice little hate-break like I undoubtedly would if I kept to my own thoughts for too long. WHOA. Nice? _Nice?_ Weasley had started talking again, so I resolved to have a nice little chat (there was that word again) with myself later. "Because I have? My mom has read up on almost every subject in the world. I inherited her curiousity, only I'm more of a screw-books-get-off-your-ass-and-_do-_it person, so there you go. Plus, my dad…what am I talking about? My entire wizarding _family_, except for Mum, Grandmum and Aunt Fleur, is nuts about Quidditch, so I grew up on broomsticks." She did _what_? I twisted around to stare at her in surprise. "No _way_!" she nodded, gently pushing my head back. "Yup. Dad and Uncle Harry say I'm a natural Keeper." "Why don't you try out, then?" "You, of all people, should know how many classes I have, you're either in or you help teach every single one of them!" For God's sake! I was the _assistant teacher_ in _one_ of her classes. Little bitch could exaggerate like it was her fucking profession.

"Weasley."

"What?"

"That's not an answer."

"'Cause I don't have time, Malfoy." She sighed exaggeratedly (see what I mean!)

"Liar."

"Fuck off."

RPOV

I finished with a flourish. "You're done! G'bye!" He stood and stretched. When he was at my door, he stopped and turned back. "Hey, Weasley." "Mmm?" I answered, picking up the First-Aid kit. "You do know I never promised anything about not telling your cute little motorcross story, right?"

He smirked at me, and then disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed on my bed.

_Fuck_!

No more Quidditch talk, god_damn_it, Rosie! No need for Malfoy to go poking his nose where it doesn't belong.

**SO **

**I just realized I never posted up the link for Rose's outfit for the Welcome Back Party, so here it is:**

/shop/product_?style_id=34394279&clear=1&index=9&gp_coll_id=0&gp_cat_id=7528&nav_cat_id=8930&category_id=10548&s_cmp=affiliate_newport_all

**Wonder why Rose REALLY doesn't play Quidditch…**

**Reviewers get cyber hugs and kisses and cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 2 04:50

**Hey! Warned you about the delay, although I DEFINITELY didn't expect it to be this long. Apologies. I'm not sure if I've gotten to everyone's reviews…I kinda doubt it. I read them all every time I post, and whenever I check my email and see an alert, reply—only I don't check that often. Just wanted to say that I'm super grateful for everyone who reviewed and that even if I didn't answer I read it. :) **

**Here's Chapter Eight! (Warning: Lots of POV switching)**

Chapter Eight:

SPOV

I spent about two seconds wondering about the Weaslette's weird behaviour. Then I heard something that completely blew it out of the water.

RPOV

"ROSIE!" Sarah shrieked, using a volume that I'm sure carried across the whole mansion. Which was unfortunate, as she was about two feet away from me. I flinched. "Jeez, Sar! I promise to bow down to you if you swear never to do that again!" She scoffed at me. "Don't be such a pansy ass. Guess what I just heard?" I raised an eyebrow as she continued without waiting. "You know that party Scorpius was talking about earlier?" I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Oh. Yeah?" "Well, it's being hosted by Kim Gorgin."

My jaw dropped.

"No effing way!"

"Yes effing way!"

"Kim never throws parties!"

"Uh huh! So it's gotta be a special occasion, riiiiiight…?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure if she was joking with me.

"You're not shitting me, are you?" I checked. She shook her head, almost bursting with glee.

"Oh my God," I said slowly. "Oh my God!" We looked at each other and grinned. "JENNIFER'S BACK!" we screamed together.

SPOV

I could hear the Weaslette and that Susan girl shriek it from here. Maybe it was nothing, but the name Jennifer, a party, and a tiny town in London were a little bit too much of a coincidence for me.

Before I knew it, I had raced down the stairs and skidded to a halt right in front of Sally.

RPOV

Malfoy just about ran into Sarah seconds later. He was panting, his hair was all messed up, he was pale and he looked like he was going to puke. "What did you say?" he whispered hoarsely.

Sarah and I looked at each other. "Jennifer's…back?" we said uncertainly. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think _Durmstrang_ heard _that,_" he smirked, looking a bit more like himself. "I meant, Jennifer who?" "Gorgin!" Sarah replied with a smile. "Jennifer Tanya Gorgin!"

SPOV

Fuck. My. Life.

RPOV

"Malfoy?" I said, when he didn't say anything for about a full minute. "You…okay?" He blinked slowly. "Jennifer _sodding _Gorgin is _here_?" he clarified. "Oh! You've met?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, she is," I answered. All of a sudden, he whirled around and punched a wall.

"Of all the _FUCKING LUCK_!" he roared, bringing his fist away bloody, but pulling back for another punch. I leapt forward and grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Hey!" I shouted. He turned around, looking this way and that wildly. "MALFOY!" I yelled, snatching up his other wrist. "Listen to me! Your name is Scorpius Malfoy, okay? Mine is Rose Weasley. Over there, that's Sarah." Sarah waved helpfully. "Jennifer, whatever your freaky issue with her is, is not here, oookay?" (How did I know what to do? It had happened once or twice before (Malfoy flipping out like that). The easiest way to deal with the situation was to just slowly state the facts.) "Plus, I hate you," I smirked at him. His eyes cleared and he snatched his wrists away from me.

"Fuck balls," he exclaimed, before clearing his throat and muttering, "er, thanks."

"No problem." I waited for a few seconds before a cheeky grin spread across my face. "So what's with Jennifer?" I smiled. He glared darkly at me. "Aw, did she break your heart?" I joked. He smiled tightly—there was no humor in it. "Something like that," he replied stiffly. Whoa! A girl who actually got the better of Malfoy? She must be the bomb _digs_! "Well, I, for one, can't wait for the party tonight!" I told him truthfully. His eyes widened dangerously. "You're not going," he said seriously. My eyebrows rose.

Was he serious?

"The fuck I'm not," I shot back. "Jen's been one of my best friends since we were in diapers and I haven't seen her in two years. If there's a chance that she might be at this party I'm going!" "Damn Weasleys," he growled. "Look, you don't have to come, Malfoy," I seethed. "The fuck I don't! If you're going, I'm going, Weasley!"

"What the hell is your problem!" I exploded.

"You said it yourself: there's a chance Jen might be there and I don't want you—" he broke off abruptly. I filled in the rest. "You don't want me sinking my claws into your sordid affair with her?" I snapped angrily. "Don't worry, I couldn't care less. But if you must, we're leaving in about three hours."

SPOV

And with that, Little Miss Priss flounced off, leaving me with her friend, Samantha.

SarPOV

OMFG.

I was drowning in the sexual tension between those two, and Rose didn't even want to admit he was hot! God, his voice? Panty-dropping! Speak of the devil's super sexy intonation and it shall appear!

So sure he'd just said, "Sasha, right?" It made me jealous of all Sasha's out there. Lucky bitches. And when I corrected him and he rolled my name on his tongue…

Motherfucker, I just about came.

Rose was one majorly lucky girl.

**Wow, Sarah came out way different than I thought she would. (btw, she's a proud, foul-mouthed virgin—"I'm waiting for that spark! How many times do I have to tell you goddamn motherfuckers?"—who was modeled after my friend's older sister, who actually said the above quote.) But I think it worked out okay.**

**If you did, too, (or didn't) hit review and tell me about it.**

**:) DH98**

**P.S. The expression "fuck balls" is patented by my best friend. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Four Weeks Chap 9 04:43

**Here's Chapter Nine!**

Chapter Nine:

Sarah spent about an hour doing my hair, clothes and makeup. Then, she disappeared into her own bathroom (she spent so much time at my aunt's even when I wasn't here that she had her own bedroom and bathroom) for about two minutes and returned, ready to go.

My jaw dropped.

"Holy—Sarah!" I whined, looking her up and down. "You've been holding out on me!"

Sarah was decked out in a gorgeous LBD that showed off every curve I didn't know she had.

"On a scale from one to ten," she smiled, waggling her eyebrows (a skill which continually eludes me, just by the way). "Fifteen," I answered immediately. "That good?"

I smacked her bare arm, leaving a red blotch on her pale skin. "Don't get big headed now…but you do look super hot," I assured her. "And non-virginal?" she giggled. I grinned wickedly at her. "Go out to Jen's party like _that _and you actually _will _be non-virginal!" She threw a pillow at me, snorting.

An impatient knock came at the door. "Are you done yet? Not that I want to see Jennifer, but I have plans." Malfoy's horrible, sniveling voice came.

I quickly yanked open my door. "Malfoy, how freaking sexy does Sarah look in that dress?" I asked him. "Sarah looks really freaking sexy," he drawled boredly, leaning against the door frame. "And you don't look half bad, either. Can we go _now_?"

I didn't look half-bad, actually, I thought as Sarah told him to wait. Sarah had me in a white tank top, black jean short shorts and thick suspenders.

Makeup was pretty standard: mascara, blush, lip gloss. 

Weird that Malfoy noticed, though. Really weird. Although now I think about it, he probably just wanted to go.

Sarah's party outfit: .com/_loWOqepWqlY/RsJo9Jf4lvI/AAAAAAAABJ8/GvInJ9j3SlA/s1600-h/solid+stripes+rayon+jersey+strapless+

Rose's suspenders:

.

**Sorry it's so short. Just a filler chapter 'cause I was bored.**


	10. Chapter 10

Four Weeks Chap 10 04:44

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long. 'Member that thing called school? Well, it sucks balls. ;)**

**Before I give you the chapter, just wanted to say something about Imogene. **

**I knew that JKRowling had wanted to put in a little sister for Hermione, and that a lot of fanfics had. A friend of mine told me that JK had decided to name Hermione's sis Imogene, so that's what I named her. I recently found out, though, that JK had never named Hermione's sister, and that my really megastupid friend had gotten it from a fanfic. So I am very sorry if Imogene was your creation. (If she is, you can PM me copyright details and I will post up your name next time. Cheers!)**

Chapter Ten:

Aaaah, yes. I remembered this feeling.

The tightly packed bodies, the flowing alcohol, the pumping adrenalin. Dark room, flashing lights. I missed this feeling.

(As a rule, I didn't really party during school).

"Hey!" Sarah shouted in my ear, over the loud music. "Enjoying yourself?" I grinned at her. "Hell, yeah! You?" "Yup! So listen, I just confirmed with Kim…Jen's making a grand entrance at twelve. We hanging around?" "No, _hey_," I said sarcastically (A/N: sorry, I don't usually put A/N's in the middle of the story. Just wanted to tell you that I live in South Africa, where No, hey, is basically like saying No, duh or Of _course _not in a super sarcastic tone) "We came here to get drunk on cheap tequila." Sarah widened her eyes innocently. "Did we? And here was me, thinking we came so that you could get your groove on with Scorpius." Now, _my _eyes widened. "What!" I shrieked. A split second later, I realized another voice had said that with me. Actually, two other voices had said that with me.

I whirled around. "Malfoy!" I snapped annoyedly, knowing he had been about to sneak up on me and startle me for the sake of seeing me jump. "Don't _do_—James?" I broke off, surprised. "No problem," sneered Malfoy, glaring at James. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" James didn't take his eyes off of Malfoy as he replied, "Some buddies of mine brought me. Said it'd be some quick thing. I was just coming over

to say hi when I hear my _little sister_—" Cue death glare on Sarah "—talking about you getting jiggy with this freak!" Cue death glare on _me._

" 'Getting jiggy'?" Malfoy snorted. I leapt on his line. "Sorry, Jamie, but Malfoy's got a point there. Nobody says, 'getting jiggy'. Actually, for that matter, nobody says 'getting your groove on', either. Huh. You know, finding weird and outdated euphemisms for sex must run in your family." Malfoy, too smart for my own good, ruined my brilliant plan to change the subject with one fell swoop. "But _returning,_" he said with a wicked grin. "To the subject at hand…" It was all the prompting James needed. "Shut up, punk. Ro, is this true? You came here to have sex with _this_?" "Oh, my God, Weaslette," moaned Malfoy. "I know I'm hot, but seriously? You know I would never get with you." Sarah just waggled her eyebrows. James ranted, Malfoy bullshitted, Sarah waggled, and I lost it.

"Shut the FUCK up!" I growled, and miraculously, everyone did. "James, Malfoy, I did not come to this party to have sex with Malfoy, okay? Sarah was being a freaking moron, and you happened along at the wrong place at the wrong time. _Both _of you," I said darkly.

Before either of them could reply, the lights dimmed, and some lame spooky music came on.

"MotherFUCK!" came a familiar voice. "What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be goddamned professionals, and you can't even get the right button? JeeZUS!"

A minute later, Here Comes The Bride started up, and a spotlight shone on Jennifer Gorgin.

**OOOOOOH! Jenny's here! Next chappie shows her reaction to Scorpius. Read and Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

15:35

**Hiya guys. As you can see, I've taken my babies down from Hiatus, but I'm not sure if I still have the right...stuff for it. The characters in this chapter may be a bit OOC; I tried my best, but introducing Jennifer was really hard to do. **

**I also just wanted to clarify something that the wonderful Jingyee 1511 pointed out to me: James, Rose's boyfriend has absolutely NOTHING to do with James, Harry's son *****or* James, Harry's dad. Unfortunately, I characteristically used my All-Purpose 'John Doe' name without realizing that there are already TWO other Jameses out there. Sorry! I'll make it simple, though: there are no James Potters in this story, so if you see James, it's James McNeal and every single time I said I own James, I was in no way claiming ownership of a Potter. Thank you!**

Chapter Eleven:

"JENNIFER!"

This, by the way, was not me yelling, or me and Sarah yelling, or even me, Sarah, Malfoy and James yelling, but quite possibly the yelling of every single person in the room.

Sarah jumped up and down, clapping and shrieking. James looked startled, but was chuckling good-humoredly, running his hand through his hair. I suppose I should have been, I dunno, rejoicing or something, but I was too busy with Malfoy.

Oh. Ew.

That is so not what I meant.

What I _meant_ was that he looked as though he'd just eaten, I don't know, a shit-flavoured Bertie Bott's or something. "Hey, my loveys!" Jennifer called out at the crowd, bringing the mic to her mouth. "Been forever hasn't it? Well, seeing as I've been off being a positively darling little girl for way too long, let's party as hard as we can to try and make for it! Woohoo!" Jennifer laughed loudly as she turned and fell into the crowd, which caught and carried her straight to the bar...and straight to us.

"Is that my baby Rosie?" she mock-gasped, grinning. I smiled at her, holding out my arms for a hug. She started to run into them before freezing. "Scorpius," she whispered. "Jennifer," he replied coldly, the green tinge in his face not completely gone.

"Scor...what are you doing here? I mean—"

"Came with Rose," Scorpius replied shortly, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away from her. Jennifer shot a slightly angry look at me. "You and Scor, huh?" she asked, her voice cool. I gaped at her. _What?_

"What do you want from me, Jennifer?" he huffed, turning back.

"I want a chance to tell my side of the story!" she shot back immediately.

"Too fucking bad that I don't give a damn about your side of the story!" he hissed at her.

"C'mon, Scorpius, I know I screwed up, alright? Don't you think I _know _that?"

"Great!" he snapped. "You know it, I know it...No need to ruin my happy place—which is sans you, if you didn't pick up on that—by actually talking about how badly you fucked me over, Jen!"

"Listen to me, for Christ's sake! I—God, Malfoy, I _miss_ you!"

"Don't know what you have, and all that," he retorted, waving the bartender over.

Malfoy peered around Jennifer at me. "You wanted to see what this was like, right?" he said sourly. I just blinked at him. "What, speechless? Christ, I've been trying to get you to shut up for seven goddamn years, and all Jennifer has to do is walk up to you and you're mute." "Get the fuck over yourself, Malfoy," I growled, recovering my wits. "Shocking as you may find it, there are people out there who are better than you at an entire scope of things." Malfoy snorted before knocking back the shot in his hand. "Don't I know it?" he smiled bitterly at Jennifer before swiping his jacket off the bar. "Later, Weaslette," he called over his shoulder as he slid through the crowd towards the door.

There was a pregnant pause. I had no idea what to say. I had never before seen Jennifer like that. She was always cool and collected, never...emotional. The uncomfortable silence lasted a bit longer before Sarah piped up with the motherfucking _jewel_:

"Hot _damn. _Bitter Scorpius is quite possibly _hotter _than Furious Scorpius!"

**A/N: A bit shorter than usual, but I'm just getting back in the groove. Oh, and you see that schmexy button over there, the one that's getting you all hot and heavy? The one absolutely, positively calling your name? Tempting you? It's called the Review button and it lets me know whether you think I suck, rock or am anywhere in between. I know, it *is* amazing! So go on and click it! You know you want to... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! A quick shout-out to mulifan, who was the first to review after Chapter Eleven got put up and a **_**huge **_**thank you to everyone else who reviewed, added this story as a Favorite or put it on Story Alert. You guys rock! I know it's been forever since I've posted, but this story isn't really taking priority in my life right now. However, I randomly typed this out in a flash of inspiration and felt it was only fair to post it up. So now, without further ado...**

Chapter Twelve:

RPOV

Almost immediately after the inane comment had left Sarah's mouth, it was followed by the equally inane statement of, "Jen! You're back!"

Like, no motherfucking duh, genius.

The comment had the desired effect, however, of snapping Jennifer back to her usual self. Grinning and confident, she whirled around to face whoever it was that had sprouted _that _brilliant statement, engaging them in what was clearly a _captivating _conversation.

Note the sarcasm.

Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me a little bit away from Jennifer, who had now included James in her conversation. "Look, I didn't want to bring this up with Jen, but don't you think that maybe you should follow Scorpius?" she whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Why should I do that, Sarah? I'm not that prick's _babysitter._" "He's been here for _two days_, Ro. He hasn't exactly got the routes all panned out like the back of his hand, or whatever, and it's not like you're not in enough trouble or anything. What happens if he takes a wrong turn, ends up in Culder, pisses someone off and gets his throat slit? You have to admit the guy's got a talent for that." "You don't fucking say," I muttered. Sarah gave me a look. I raised my hands up to shoulder height in surrender. "I'm going!" She handed me my jacket and waited for me to head for the door before calling out, "And you know you like that sexy ass much better alive, darling!"

I shot her the finger over my shoulder.

I shrugged my jacket on and zipped it up, grumbling under my breath. Fucking hell! Did Malfoy have to screw _everything _up?

Okay, so this one wasn't _totally _his fault, but so fucking what? The guy really did ruin everything he touched, _especially_ when it had something to do with me. My first dance, for one. My first date for another. God, even my first _time! _

I started thinking about everything Malfoy had fucked up (and it was a long list, believe me) and by the time I finally tuned back in to my surroundings, it took me a few moments to recognize where I was.

I had just continued walking when I tripped over something and cursed. Turning back, I realized it was a leg I'd tripped over. I opened my mouth to apologize, before my eyes adjusted to the dim light and I registered the owner of aforementioned leg. "I'd apologize," I sneered at him. "But you might get the impression that I care if you're uncomfortable."

"Yeah, heaven forbid you be anything but a frigid bitch," he snarled back. I flinched and then cursed myself for showing any kind of reaction to his stupid words.

"Oh, did that _sting?" _Malfoy mocked. "I'd apologize, but you might get the impression that I care if you're uncomfortable." I blinked back the impending tears which had sprung to my eyes as he'd thrown my words back in my face.

RPOV 2nd person

_What is _wrong_ with you? _She berated herself_. It's just fucking Malfoy and his goddamn pretentiousness._

"And heaven forbid you be anything but a conceited _cocksucker,_" she spat back at him. "Oh, and you know what, asshole? You are so goddamn welcome for me actually coming to see if you were alright. God, I must be under an Unforgivable or something, if I actually _gave a damn _about your fucking ungrateful ass!" She thought she'd seen a spark of surprise bloom in his eyes but the thought vanished as swiftly as it came when he just smirked back at her and replied, "Or maybe you're starting to like me. And I like you too, really, I do, but maybe we can just be friends...see, I don't really date redheads."

She gave a wordless scream of frustration and threw her hands up in the air, too incensed to notice that the tears which had been threatening had now spilled over and run down her cheeks in steady streams or that Malfoy _had _noticed them. She took two steps towards the party before turning back to him, somewhat calmer. "You know what, Malfoy? I am so sick and tired of your unfailing ability to piss everyone off. I don't care about whatever you think justifies your attitude, I don't care about you and Jen, and most of all, I don't care about that _stupid _Ministry edict; I want you _gone!_" Before he could reply, she'd wheeled about and started towards the party, but she caught the words thrown after her:

"Isn't it sad that we don't always get what we want?"

By the time Rose got back to the party, she was in an even worse mood than when she'd left Malfoy, having been left to stew for a few minutes. She bee-lined for the bar and waved for the bartender. After a moment, he was in front of her, requesting her order. "Long Island Iced Tea," she replied, cradling her head in her hands.

RPOV

"Oh my frick, you would not _believe _the guy I just danced with! Smoking hot, sweet as—"

I groaned. "Sarah. Please. Not now," I murmured, lifting my head to gaze wearily at her. She sucked in a breath at the tear tracks on my face and my swollen red eyes. "Oh, honey." She immediately placed her arm around my shoulders, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "What...?" "He's a dick, Sar," I cried, letting my head fall back into my hands. "He's just a total, complete, without-a-doubt _dick._" "Should I cut off his balls?" she asked, still in that calm, soothing voice. I laughed. "That was not an answer," she pointed out, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where's James?" I asked, only now noticing the absence of my boyfriend. "His friends were his ride, and they all left a few minutes ago." I frowned. "He could have come home with us," I pointed out. Sarah shrugged. "You know boys; bros before hos. Not that you're a ho, but, you know, metaphorically." We laughed a little bit. "C'mon, why don't we get you all cleaned up," she suggested, hefting me off of the seat as well as she could (being the size of a _fly, _that is).

"What about my drink?" I protested weakly. She rolled her eyes. "I will buy you another one, honey," she assured me. "But right now, you're starting to look like a raccoon." I giggled and so did she as she ushered me into the ladies' room.

I washed my face and re-applied my make up. Sarah sat on the counter and watched me. After a few seconds of her observation, I sighed and put down my lip gloss. "What?" I asked.

She blinked. "What what?" she replied.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you, I'm _looking _at you."

"Oh, big fucking difference."

"It _is _a big fucking difference, thank you very much!"

"Sarah!"

"Rose!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "You're impossible!"

"Rose?"

"Yes, spawn of the devil?"

"Why do you let Malfoy get to you so much?"

I froze in shock. "_What?_"

"Why do you let—"

"Yeah, Sar, I _let _Malfoy insult me," I snapped, glaring at her.

"C'mon!" she jumped off the counter and walked over to me before she began talking again.

"Remember when we were in sixth grade? Or, rather, I was in the sixth grade, and you were in your 2nd year at Hogwarts? Mikey Alstead was bullying me and you stepped in. For the rest of that summer, him and his dumbass friends called you the _worst _names I have _ever _heard and you didn't bat an eye. It's not like there's anything that Malfoy could say or do that you haven't already been through. So why is it that when he says it, it gets under your skin so badly that you _cry?_"

SPOV

As soon as she was out of sight, I whirled around and punched the wall I'd previously been leaning against.

Which was stupid.

And painful.

I sat back down, cradling my bloodied fist to my stomach.

_Mom would _murder_ you right now, _I thought to myself. _Or, worse, she'd look at you with my-fault-eyes. She'd wonder what she'd done to deserve a screw-up son that made little girls cry and didn't even have the decency to apologize afterwards. '_I _thought I did well by you,' she'd say. 'What _happened, _Scor?" _

"Goddamn it!" I groaned, letting my head fall backwards. It wasn't like I'd _meant _to make her cry. I mean, this was _Weasley _we were talking about! The girl I'd taunted since she was eleven and never gotten more than a sharp retort or flying punch from. The girl I'd accidentally busted in on straight after she'd had sex, who hadn't batted an eye while requesting that I kindly fuck off as she was _busy. _The girl who'd accepted my apology before telling me that I was an idiot for Sectumpsempra'ing on instinct. She'd punched me, sworn at me, fixed my broken nose, hexed me and come looking for me when I'd stormed out like a toddler.

And in return, I'd mocked her, taunted her, thrown her words back in her face and then watched as she cried because of it.

I was truly a dick.

But worse than that, I was a dick with a hell of a lot of apologizing to do.

RPOV

"Sarah, you're out of your mind."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Don't you think if I could turn off the _pain _that he causes me, _I would?_ Oh no, you think I _like _bawling my eyes out!"

"I'm not saying that you don't, I'm saying that you _can't_."

"No, that's what _I'm_ saying."

"And I'm agreeing with you!"

"Then why the fuck are we having this conversation?" I demanded, exasperated. I shoved all my makeup back into my bag and headed for the door with Sarah right behind me.

"Because I also think there's a reason that you—"

She stopped talking as she noticed that my feet had stopped obeying my brain, which was screaming at them to get their fucking act together and move.

And why was this absolutely unwelcome revolt taking place?

Because Scorpius Malfoy was leaning against the wall opposite the girls' bathroom, considerably dirtier than when he'd left, with floppy blonde hair hanging in the eyes that met mine.

"Before you talk—" he started hurriedly.

"Get the fuck away from me," I said coldly, my brain finally winning the battle and getting my feet to actually continue their movement.

"Weasley—"

"Now," I snapped. Sarah was scampering behind me, shooting death glares at Malfoy, which made me ever-more endeared to the pixie because I knew how much she'd adored him (God only knows why). I could not believe Malfoy was back here. What, making me _cry_ wasn't enough? Did he want me to jump out of a _window, _too? Oh, I could just bet—

Malfoy reached out and caught my arm. I stiffened and whirled to face him. "Remove yourself from my person," I ground out through clenched teeth, my eyes flashing, "before I file harassment charges against you."

"I'm sorry, alright!" he burst out.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." He let go of my arm and ran his hand through his hair. I could not believe my ears. I had never heard Scorpius Malfoy apologize un-prompted.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"I'm sorry for everything I said in the alley. It was uncalled for, and it was rude. I'm sorry I didn't say thanks for coming after me and I'm sorry I didn't stop you when you left. And I'm really, really sorry I've been such a dick. I know that probably means nothing to you, and if you still want me gone, that's fine. I'm all for screwing the Ministry, after all. But—never mind. If you feel the same way tomorrow morning, just...I'll pack my bags and be out of your way. I just wanted to say sorry."

Before I could respond (not that I was planning to, I'm just saying), he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Sarah was gaping after him. I took one look at her face and moaned, "You. Are. A. Traitor."

"'I'm sorry I didn't say thanks for coming after me and I'm sorry I didn't stop you when you left,'" she whispered, quoting him. I growled at her. She looked at me helplessly. "It sounds like something written in those pictures and emails we used to send each other when we were fourteen. With the little cartoon stick couples and balloon hearts? Fuck, Ro! Do you know how goddamn hard I wish someone would say something like that to me?"

"I do _not _want to hear it!"

"Forget Bitter and Furious Scorpius," she sighed dreamily, leaning against the bar. "I am going to jump Sweet Scorpius' bones!"

Jennifer finally managed to extract herself from the crowd and find a secluded room to sit in. The silence was welcoming.

She knew she'd screwed up with Scor. Big time. But for him to shut her down like that? No, that wasn't him. Not the Malfoy she knew. And the only thing that had changed since then and now was Rose Weasley.

She contemplated the girl carefully. She wasn't that pretty. Bit plain, actually. Sure, Sarah had assured her there was no love story happening there, but Jennifer didn't like competition.

It was funny, really. If it hadn't been for Rose, Jennifer never would have met Malfoy. It was..._ironic._

_Rose gave me him and I, essentially, gave him Rose._

**Alright guys, Twelve is up! I know this little piece with Jennifer is a bit out of place (or at least, it seems like that to me) but I really wanted to include a teeny bit of insight to the whole Jennifer, Rose, Scorpius thing. I especially wanted to let everyone know (after it was pointed out to me by a reviewer) that all three of them knowing each other is **_**not **_**one big coincidence. There **_**is **_**a method to my madness. **


End file.
